Mahou Shoujo Site Wings
Mahou Shoujo Site Wings「魔法少女サイトウィングズ」is a Magical Girl/Horror fanseries created by Dreamy Parade. Story "With magical wings...we fly...from all troubles in a dark, blood-stained reality..." The series takes place a year after the events of Mahou Shoujo Site, Where a group of middle school students all receive a message on an unnamed website from an unsettling, faceless admin known as "Feather Note" telling them they have been chosen to become "magical girls"; beings with magical powers, who are chosen to save humanity from a supposed event called the "Falling", which many say destroys a single, random person each time, magical girls being the most frequent. But before the supposed "Falling" happens, they must eliminate a team of magical girls who actually desire the "Falling" to happen, being told that if it is encouraged to happen, the world would be created in their view, making them rulers. Now, they must erase these magical girls and stop the "Falling" before its too late, but learn the dark truth that comes with it... Characters Magical Girls *'Uchou Haruna'「雨中 春菜」 Voiced by: Ishigami Shizuka Haruna is an impassive and emotionless 14-year-old girl in her second year of middle school, who prefers to keep to herself. Beneath her cold exterior, Haruna is a lonely and troubled girl, whose also quite fickle; desiring but also despising all emotional contact and contentment, making her feel both uncomfortable but also warm. She loves to draw and is often found doing so, if not using her catchphrase: "I tried..."「私は試した...」. Haruna's Magical Girl form is the "Wing of Silence", her stick are her socks and her symbol is a teardrop. In Magical Girl form, she bleeds from her lower lip and her ability is Puppet; allowing her to harm desired opponent(s), without touching them and/or from any distance. *'Serizawa Yoshiko'「芹沢よしこ」 Voiced by: 'N/A A mysterious yet kind-heart 15-year-old girl in her second year of middle school. At first glance, Yoshiko can come off as creepy and has been known to stalk others, especially ones she is close to, which often runs her in with authorities but she continues nevertheless, as the reason behind her stalking is her way of "watching over her loved ones"; over the pure fact of seeing if they're well or not. She loves to tell stories and Haruna looks up to her, even nicknaming her: '"Yoyo"「ヨヨ」. Yoshiko's Magical Girl form is the "Wing of Guardians", her stick is a torchlight and her symbol is a circle. In Magical Girl form, she bleeds from her fingertips and her ability is Memoria; allows her to see the memories of others. *'Hanamaru Emma'「花丸エマ」 Voiced by: '''N/A A friendly, genki-type 15-year-old girl in her second year of middle school, who gets along with everyone. She is famous in the drama club, being its president in addition. Emma loves fancy clothing, especially frilly dresses and lolita, which she hopes to design for people when she grows up. She although has a fierce temper and can get extremely violent if she lets her anger get the better of her. Her strange violent streak stems from unknown dark events from her past, which she excellently masks with a bright, sunny smile. She can be emotional and Haruna describes her as an "ugly crier". Emma's Magical Girl form is the "Wing of Happiness", her stick are her earrings and her symbol is a club/clover. In Magical Girl form, she bleeds from her right ear and her ability is Presence; allows her to sense the presence of anyone she desires anywhere on earth, only requirement being their name. *Sakurairo Chiyo「桜色 千代」 '''Voiced by: '''Yuki Aoi A popular 14-year-old student in her second year of middle school. Chiyo makes enemies and friends quite easily, and will often find things to upset others, much to her amusement. She has a large superiority complex, which she uses to mask her true and deep inner sadness, fueled by the death of her brother and the constant abuse she went through from her parents since early childhood, where she would always try to fit the "cool girl" image she thought the ones around her all possessed. She is also captain of the cheer leading team. Chiyo's Magical Girl form is the "Wing of Passion", her stick is a brooch and her symbols are two cherries. In Magical Girl form, she bleeds from the right side of her chest and her ability is Dress Up; allows her to disguise herself as anyone she desires. *Yamanaka Hikari「山中 光」 '''Voiced by: TBA A dramatic and naive 15-year-old student in her last year of middle school. Hikari shows no emotion and thinks about no one but herself. Watching her biological parents murdered by the hands of ruthless men, she looks at anything as something that can damage her, including her foster family. Her cold nature can cover her happiness and bring her in insane rage if she feels threatened. She rather be right, not wrong, and she will always finish that argument in a win. Hikari's Magical Girl form is the "Wing of Humanity", her stick is a charmed blood red bracelet and her symbol is a diamond with an x in the middle. In Magical Girl form, she bleeds from her left eye and her ability is Rapid; allows her to be quick on her feet with fast reflexes. *'Kala Luana'「カラ・ルアナ」 Voiced By: TBA A timid but aggressive 16-year-old student in her first year of high school. Unlike the girls, she is quite cheerful and shy towards people in society. She looks for accomplishments and strives to be a perfectionist. She comes from a middle-class home and sees everything in a different light than her team sees. Despite her cheeky nature, she can get aggressive and stares into people's soul if she or her team is threatened. She feels like a mother towards the girls and will do anything to correct them in any way possible. Kala's Magical Girl form is the "Wing of Empathy", her stick is a green and blood red flower jewel hanged from a necklace and her symbol is a flower with a stick across the center. In Magical Girl form, she bleeds from the back of her neck and her ability is Remote; she shots anyone she desires and she instantly controls them. Once she loses control, they have no memory of what happened. Falling Magical Girls *'Dorothy McRow'「ドロシー・ムクロー」 Voiced by: '''Yasuno Kiyono A resentful and pessimistic 15-year-old transfer student from England. She is a Kleptomaniac and gets into conflict easily, fighting anyone even if it is clear that her opponent is above her. Secretly, she is a big animal lover. Dorothy's Magical Girl form is the "Wing of Rebellion", her stick is her lipstick and her symbol is a pawprint. In Magical Girl form, it is unknown where she bleeds from but her ability is Counter; which allows her to dodge/copy any incoming attacks with perfect ease, often before they even happen. *Monica「モニカ」 '''Voiced by: Chiwa Saito A once happy and go-lucky, now cold and hurtful 13-year-old girl in her first year of middle school. Not much is known about her, except that her parents own a fabric store and she was raped at the age of 7 by a close friend. She is a fan of Magical Girl manga and anime. Monica's Magical Girl form is the "Wing of Sadness", her stick is her ring and her symbol is the number 0. It is unknown where she bleeds from but her ability is Bind; which allows her to restrict her opponent(s). New Admins *'Feather Note'「フェザーノート」 Voiced by: Murakawa Rie A faceless, supposedly female admin who appears immediately after the last admins were killed. Deceased Characters *'Mamoru'「守」 Voiced by: '''Shouta Aoi Haruna's next-door neighbor and good friend. Much like her, he was a being of few words and possesses an aloof and emotionless exterior. Mamoru's Magical Boy form was known as the "Wing of Capture". His stick was a camera and his symbol was the number 3. It is unknown where he bled from but his ability was Mimic; for whatever he photographed, he would gain its abilities at a larger extent. *Momokawa Megumi「桃川めぐみ」 '''Voiced by: Ibuki Kido Megumi was the last known Magical Girl to lose her life to the "Falling". Megumi's Magical Girl form was known as the "Wing of Innocence", whose stick was a key-chain and her symbol was a lock. She bled from her feet and her ability was Copy; which allowed her to create an endless number of clones of either herself or a desired object. Supporting Characters Items Settings Trivia Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Wings Category:Cure Heartly Category:Haruna Artist